


第十一章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [11]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第十一章

终于开学了，文星伊就载着她们俩一起去上学。但到达学校后，文星伊就自己一个人去另一栋楼上课毕竟科系不一样。其实说实话金容仙和丁辉人都很担心文星伊一个人上课因为以他的性格肯定会吸引很多女粉。辉人也曾想过要不要换科去陪文星伊，但最后她被文星伊打消了这个念头。

“你踩到我了啦！很痛啦！”因为今天是开学第一天所以大家都在排队报名，挤来挤去的时候就不小心踩到一位女同学的脚。

“抱歉我不是故意的，真的很不好意思请你原谅！”那女孩也不是不可理喻的就原谅了文星伊其实大部分的原因是因为文星伊长得帅，要是把文星伊换成一丑男这后果不堪设想啊。

终于可以回家了，文星伊都感觉快累死了，赶紧去到她们的那栋楼等她们。结果文星伊一见到她们就开始撒娇了。

“好累哦～人家不想上课了啦，累死了～我的小可爱辉人第一天上课也会累吗？”

“见到你我就不累了！你有没有想我啊～人家一整天都在想你呢～”

金容仙就站在一旁看着两人拉着手你一句我一句的，看得很不是滋味。

“咳…咳…咳…你们演完了吗，我想回家休息了！”金容仙就先上车了。

回到家，已经是旁晚了所以容就到厨房准备晚餐。为什么是容准备呢？不要怀疑她们就是已经决定了星期一，三，五是容煮而二，四，六是辉人煮，星期日就一起出去吃。她们俩都决定不要让文星伊进厨房因为她们想用自己的厨艺来征服文星伊的胃。虽然她们彼此都默认了对方的存在，但私底下还是会较量，想要得到文星伊多一点的关注。

“宝贝～我们一起去洗澡吧！容在煮东西不会发现的，放心吧！”文星伊就牵着辉人打算洗个鸳鸯浴，结果容识破了大喊文星伊让他去厨房帮忙。辉人就一个人去洗澡了，而文星伊也很失望因为他已经很久没开荤了。他们三个人一起睡然后文星伊就等于没有机会下手，他现在想想好像真的没有跟她们独处的时间，他们做什么事都好像是三人行呢。

文星伊每天都重复做着同样的事情，上学，放学都有容和辉人的存在。文星伊也不是觉得闷只是他觉得自己少了跟她们独处的时间。

X

“星～我的朋友等下会来我们家做客哦！你要乖乖的哦！”容告诉正在开车的文星伊。

“知道啦，我几时不乖了？”文星伊就嬉皮笑脸的回答着。

因为今天星期天所以他们都会出来打包或者叫外卖，今天容的朋友来做客他们就打算到外面打包显得在意一点。打包好回到家，容就和辉人一起在厨房忙进忙出的只有文星伊一个人翘着二郎腿坐在客厅看电视。

“叮咚～”

“星，你去开门看是不是我的朋友到了！”文星伊就心不甘情不愿地开门去了。

一打开门就看见穿得很性感的黑金，文星伊惊呆了，他心想不会是容的朋友吧！太正了吧！黑金就看着文星伊流口水的样子，心里暗爽，心想自己不可能拿不下他。

“星～干嘛呢？还不快请客人进来！”

“哦…哦…好，请进吧！”

他们四人就开始喝酒聊天了起来。黑金也时不时调戏一下文星伊。

“原来你就是那小狐狸精哦！那你看看我有没有潜能成为星伊的另一个小狐狸精呢？”黑金看着辉人说，此时的辉人根本委屈得想哭，她就用她那水汪汪的眼睛看着文星伊。文星伊当然不爽啊，文星伊心想好一个黑金既然敢这样说我的宝贝！

“对不起让你失望了，就算你愿意我还不乐意呢！还是我的辉人可爱，不像某些人穿得那么暴露好像要来勾引谁似的！”

“我就是来勾引你的啊，难道你第一眼看到我时没有感觉吗？我可是看着你好像要吃了我似的。”黑金轻笑着文星伊，容和辉人就用着质疑的眼神看着他。

“好啦，不说了，再说下去我可能要被她们给赶出去了！”黑金就继续吃她的炸鸡喝她的啤酒，容和辉人也坐在文星伊的左右盯着黑金。容心想下次绝对不能让她再来自己家里了。辉人就想着难道自己满足不了文星伊？而文星伊只想赶快把她给送走。


End file.
